Nan Chiau High School
Nan Chiau High School is a co-educational secondary school in Singapore. It was founded as Nan Chiau Teachers' Training School in 1941 by Tan Kah Kee. Its first campus was built on a plot of land donated by Lee Kong Chian, at Kim Yam Road in River Valley. In 1947 the school became Nan Chiau Girls' High School. In 1980 it adopted English as its main medium of instruction. Four years later, in 1984, it started to admit boys. In 2001, the school moved to its present premises in Anchorvale, Sengkang New Town. Nan Chiau High is the only secondary school operated under the auspices of Singapore Hokkien Huay Kuan (SHHK) foundation. In November 2010, Nan Chiau High School was designated by MOE to become the 11th Special Assistance Plan (SAP) school from January 2012. Principals Attire *Boys - White shirts (which must be tucked in at all times), (navy blue short trousers for secondary 1 and 2, navy blue long trousers for secondary 3 and 4), black school shoes and socks. *Girls - White blouses, navy blue skirts, black school shoes and socks, of which skirts must be below knee level. Motto Sincerity and Perseverance (诚毅) School song Nan Chiau High School keeps its original school song in Mandarin. It also shares the same school song with Nan Chiau Primary School, which was once affiliated to it. NCHS Student Council It has a current strength of approximately 90 councillors from Secondary One to Three. Members of the Council are involved in the running of several school events as well as certain daily functions of the school throughout their tenure in the Council. Student Councillors also take up the role of ambassadors of the school during major school events and functions. Also, the Student Council is split into five committees, namely, the Central Executive Committee, the Pupil Welfare Committee, the Resource Management Committee, the Training & Development Committee and the Discipline Committee. Each committee plays a key and critical role in ensuring that the Student Council is being run at maximum efficiency. Events in which the student council plays an active role include the Secondary One Orientation Camp, Youth Day Celebration, and Teachers' Day celebration. Co-Curricular Activities Nan Chiau High School has a significant Co-Curricular Activity (CCA) programme, with a total of about 23 CCAs, consisting of sports groups, uniformed groups, performing arts, clubs and societies. The school's sports teams and uniformed groups have earned top places in many national inter-school competitions, including National Cadet Corps (NCC), Red Cross, and cross-country. The performing arts groups have done consistently well in the Singapore Youth Festival Central Judging, held once every two years, while the clubs and societies have won many awards too. Sports and Games * Basketball (Basketball B and C Division Girls came in Second for the North Zone Basketball Competition) * Badminton * Modular Sports * Table Tennis * Wushu Uniformed Groups * National Cadet Corps (Best Unit Competition 2010 - Gold) * National Police Cadet Corps Unit Overall (Proficiency Award 2010 - Gold) * Red Cross (Community Service Award - GOLD) * Scouts (Frank Cooper Sands Award - Bronze) Performing Arts * Chinese Dance (SYF Central Judging Gold with Honours, 2007; Silver, 2009; Gold, 2011) * Chinese Orchestra (SYF Central Judging Silver, 2007 and 2009; Gold, 2011) * Choir (SYF Central Judging Gold, 2007, 2009 and 2011) * Chinese LDDS (SYF Central Judging C.O.P. 2007; Silver, 2009 and 2011) * English LDDS (SYF Central Judging Silver, 2007 and 2009; Gold with Honors, 2011) * International Dance (SYF Central Judging Silver 2007; Gold, 2009; Silver, 2011) * String Orchestra (SYF Central Judging Gold 2007; Silver, 2009; Bronze, 2011 ; 2013: Certificate of Accomplishment) * Wind Orchestra (SYF Central Judging Silver 2003, 2005, 2007, 2009 and 2011) Clubs & Societies * Multimedia and Photography Club (Gold Award in the 8th Schools Video Awards) * Infocomm and Robotics Club * Library Club * Green Club Visual Arts and Culture *Mind Games (Chinese Chess and Weiqi) *Visual Arts Club (Ceramic / Art & Design) Life Education Programme Besides providing education for academic performance, Nan Chiau High School also provides a variety of Life Education Programmes to prepare pupils for the future. The Life Education programmes are classified into five main categories: Cultural Intelligence, Information Technology, Personal Perspective, Life Skills, and Community Spirit. Starting in Secondary One, pupils begin their acquisition of various life skills that will be useful as they become part of the 21st century workforce. Notes External links * Nan Chiau High School website * Achievements of Nan Chiau High School Category:Educational institutions established in 1941 Category:Secondary schools in Singapore Category:Sengkang Category:Singapore Hokkien Huay Kuan schools Category:1947 establishments in Singapore Category:Autonomous schools in Singapore Category:Educational institutions established in 1917 Category:Clementi